bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Daggerspell Mage
Class Description In a reclusive monastery in the heart of an ancient forest, a varied group of druids and arcane spellcasters train together. The adherents of this monastery work to perfect a unique fighting and spellcasting style that relies on wielding a pair of daggers at all times. Daggerspell mages see the quick movements of their deadly daggers as an attendant part of their spellcasting. These sometimes reclusive figures remain spellcasters first and melee combatants second. Daggerspell mages are closely related to the daggerspell shapers, but where the shaper is quiet and calculating, a daggerspell mage is wild and impulsive. This class provides spellcasting progression in Arcane and Invocation based casters. Requirements Alignment: Any nonevil. Caster level: 5th (for wizard, this means 5th level wizard as an example) Feats: Weapon Focus (dagger), Two-Weapon Fighting Required Base Class: Bard, Sorcerer, Warlock, or Wizard Skills: Concentration 8. Special: Sneak Attack 1d6 (or equivalent) Class Features Hit Die: d6 Base Attack Bonus Medium. High Saves: Reflex, Will Weapon Proficiencies: None. Armor Proficiencies: None. Skill Points: 6 + Int modifier. Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Craft_Weapon, Heal, Hide, Intimidate, Listen, Lore, Move Silently, Spellcraft, Spot, Survival, Tumble, and Sense motive. Class Abilities Spellcasting Beginning at 1st level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in an arcane or invocation based spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane or invocation spellcasting class before becoming a daggerspell mage, you must decide which class to progress in.The class does progress eldritch blast damage for warlocks if you pick warlock casting.This class advances 9 spell levels. It does not gain spells at level 2. Sneak Attack Beginning at 3rd level, a daggerspell mage deals an extra dice of sneak attack. It increases to two dice at 6th level and three dice at 9th level. Daggercast Daggerspell mages seamlessly blend the use of their twin daggers with powerful spellcasting abilities. A daggerspell mage delivers melee touch attack spells with a dagger attack (adding the base dagger damage plus any enhance bonus from the right hand). Double Daggercast As a daggerspell mage advances in level, the connection between his spellcasting abilities and his two-dagger fighting style strengthens. At 5th level or higher, a daggerspell mage delivers melee touch attack spells with both of his daggers (adding the base dagger damage plus any enhance bonus from each dagger). Arcane Infusion Arcane Infusion: At 7th level and higher, a daggerspell mage can infuse arcane spell power into his daggers, temporarily enabling them to deal extra energy damage. The daggers deal an extra 1d6 points of magic damage for a number of rounds equal to their class level and has a 5 minute cooldown. Arcane Throw At 4th level and higher, a daggerspell mage can imbue arcane spell power into his thrown daggers. The mage can deliver a ranged touch attack spell with one of his daggers, adding it's damage to that of the spell (adding the base dagger damage plus any enhance bonus from the right hand). The dagger returns to the mage automatically.At 8th level, a dagger spell mage adds his/her left hand dagger to ranged touch attack spell damage as well. This adds your base dagger damage plus any enhance bonus from each dagger to ranged touch attack spells. Notes As of forum update section quote, Range Touch Attacks with this class (Dagger Throw) now also add elemental damage from the daggers. Forum quote(22-4-2017): "Elemental damage from daggers added to Daggerspell mage RTA spells."Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class